Pistons and release springs for automatic transmissions are known. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,944 to Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,411 to Hayashi et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,247,114 to Kaneda et al.